brother to lover
by Alex Wolfe
Summary: how did i get to this. how in the world did i end up falling for him. i shouldn't love him but yet i do. how did it get to this, how, just how. this is my first fanfic. FAX
1. Chapter 1

How did I get to this? How in the world did I end up falling for him? I shouldn't love him but yet I do. How did it get to this, how, just how.

I guess I should introduce myself first my name is Maximum Ride Batchelder. I go by Max call me anything else and you won't live to say it again, we clear, good. Anyway I'm 16 years old. I'm a sophomore in high school. I'm 5'9, 120 lbs. I have long dirty blond hair with brown and red streaks and chocolate brown eyes with golden tan skin. I'm a bit of a tomboy. I hate skirts, dresses, the color pink, heels, and other things like that.

Said him is named Nicholas "Fang" Martinez. He is also 16 and a sophomore in high school. He's 6'2, 125 lbs. he has black hair, black eyes and olive skin. He's what you'd qualify to be emo/ Goth but he hates being called that.

Also he is my brother. Yep you heard/read right. My brother B-R-O-T-H-E-R bru-ther. Ok before you go rambling on about incest and all that shit I will have you know that Fang in my step brother but he is my brother none the less.

Ok now that we have all of that covered let me start from the beginning.

8 years ago

"Max come down here now" my dad (Jeb) yelled

"No I don't want a new mom I want my real mom" I yelled back

"MAXIMUM GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE NOW" Jeb shouted

I stomped down stairs knowing that if I didn't I was in for one hell of a punishment.

"In the car now" Jeb growled". Went to the car and got in slamming the door hard. After about 15 minutes we pulled into the driveway of a two story blue house.

We got out of the car and Jeb knocked on the door a Hispanic lady answer the door and ushered us in she introduced herself as Valencia Martinez then, she introduced her us to her son Nicholas. From the first glance I knew I didn't like him. He was completely dress in black and completely silent. Even his eyes were black. Who has black eyes I mean really I didn't even know that could happen in real life I've only heard of that happening in movies.

Anyways since I didn't like him I turned to go wait in the car. I was about to get to the door nick grabbed my arm I turned to slap his hand off of me and he did something insane he bit me. He freaking bit me I screamed and yanked my arm out of his mouth. Blood started to well up on my arm. My arm started to throb and it hurt like hell and that's how Fang got his name.

A few weeks' later Jeb and Valencia got married and we moved into a house together and all that crap. Let's just say that the day Fang bit me was the day my roller coaster of a life went on its first major drop. God I hate my life.

Present

"Maaaaaax. Maaaax. Max. MAX. MAXIE."

"WHAT." I yelled while sitting up.

I have a few questions for you." my friend Nudge said.

"Yeah questions." said my other friend Angel.

We were sitting together at lunch

"What is it you want to know?" I said annoyed.

"ok I heard from a friend whose frenemy told her that her best friends sister saw you and Nicolas Martinez riding to school together ever since the merge"

(_**Important info**_: _Nudge is referring to the mere of mine and Fangs high school. because I hate his guts so much I chose to go to a different high school then him but of course a quarter way through our sophomore year our schools merge which is just great. god I hate my life_.)

"Yeah it's true," I said while stretching, "why do you want to know?"

Nudge stared at me awestruck then she turned to Angel saying "Ang why do we want to know?"

"Let's see Nudge," she said in a thinking position, "probably because." she paused.

Both she and Nudge looked at me and said in unison "he's one of the top five hottest guys in the whole school!"

I just burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard I almost fell out of my chair. after a good 5 minutes I began to regained my composure and said fighting back giggles, "Fang really you think that idiot is hot? I'll give you that he doesn't look half bad but he is not hot."

They just said there and gaped. after a few minutes Nudge said at impossible speeds "ok I have lots of questions now like why are riding to school with nick why did you call him Fang why did you call him an idiot why don't you think he's hot cause you know he I."

"NUDGE" I yelled

"You know that's no way to speak to yours friends." someone snottily said behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was the snotty redhead cheerleader. "Oh it's you Lissa. What do you want?" I snarled.

"Well I want to know the answers to the questions your little friend was just asking."

"Normally I wouldn't answer a snotty bitch like you but I have nothing to hide." I laughed

"Why you little."

I interrupted her "as for the answers to the questions. Ok let's see," I took a deep breath. "I riding to with Fang cause now that our schools are merge their making us carpool. I call him Fang cause eight years ago he bit me and I still have the scar. I called him an idiot cause he is, I mean he didn't learn how to tie his shoes till he was ten I mean embarrassing right. Also in pretty thinking Fang is hot which he is not is illegal."

"How thinking Fang is hot illegal." Nudge asked

"Well because he's my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT" all three of the girls yelled at once earning us glance from all around the cafeteria.

"Yeah haven't I told you guys?" I said to Nudge and Angel ignoring Lissa.

"No you haven't." Nudge and Angel said together.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard." Lissa said.

"What you don't believe me." turning to her.

"No I don't." Lissa glared.

"Would you believe me if I brung Fang over here?" I questioned.

"Yeah go right ahead and prove yourself wrong." Lissa laughed.

I turned toward the direction of Fang's table. He was sitting with two other boys. One of them looked like a guy Angel and the other was basically the polar opposite of Fang. "Hey Fang," I yelled and Fang and the entire cafeteria turned to face my direction wondering who could be bold enough to call out the second 'hottest' guy in the school, "come over here." Fang got up and walked over to us as silently as ever. The two other boys that he was sitting with got up and followed him.

"What?" Fang asked when he got over to us.

"Can you please explain to these lovely, I motioned to Angel, Nudge, "and not so lovely," motioning to Lissa "ladies that you are my brother. "The whole cafeteria turned and continued what they were doing but kept their ear perked.

I Am." Fang answered with slight confusion in his voice that I barely missed.

"You know nick." Lissa started.

"Fang." Fang interrupted

"Ok Fang," Lissa continued, "you know you have to lie for this little wannabe."

"I'm not lying." Fang retorted.

"whatever." Lissa sneered as she walked off.

"So anyways who are you two?" I asked looking at the polar Fang and the boy Angel.

The polar Fang introduced himself first. "My name is James but everyone calls me Iggy and this is zephyr aka Gazzy," he put his arm around Gazzy shoulder playfully, "he is named accordingly and is my partner in crime."

"What kind of crimes?" I inquired while wrinkling my nose.

"bombs." Iggy and Gazzy said together

"Bombs really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We can build a bomb out of just about anything." they said in unison.

"You are such nerds." I joked

"We are not nerds we are specialists," said Iggy pretending to be appealed, "also since we introduced ourselves shouldn't you introduce yourselves."

"Whatever you oh great MacGyver I'm max. This is Angel and Monique aka Nudge. We call her that cause when we used to Nudge her to shut up now we either have to clamp our hands over her mouth or yell at her." I responded

"That's cool," Iggy said as he eyed Nudge, "nice to meet you as I said I'm Iggy and this is Gazzy.' Iggy stated shaking their hands.

"What no Hand shake for me." I laughed.

"Nope you get a hug." Iggy stated hugging me.

"Get off of me." I pushed him off.

Iggy stood up and laughed then stopped and asked me "if your Fangs sister then how come I've never met you."

Gazzy came closer standing next to Iggy "Yeah I was wondering that to."

"Have you ever been over to our house on a Tuesday or Thursday?" I asked back.

They stood there and thought for a while and in unison "no we haven't."

"Also have you ever been in the room next to Fang the one on the right."

"No," They answered,

"But what does that have to do with anything." Iggy asked.

"Everything cause that room is mine and me and Fang have an agreement he's only allowed friends over on Mondays and Wednesdays and I have Tuesdays and Thursdays, Fridays are off limits and weekends alternate."

"Why do you have the good days of the week" Gazzy asked.

"Because I'm older."

"By how much." It was Nudge who asked this time seemingly recovered from her shocked over the whole conversation.

"2 months." I responded.

Everyone just stared at then Fang and back at me.

Clearing his throat Fang said, "Step."

Everyone turned and looked at Fang who had been completely silent the whole time.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "he's trying to say that we're step siblings, Mr. Tall dark and silent over here is incapable of speaking more than five words in a sentence at a time." I laughed. Fang just glared at me. My phone suddenly vibrated indicating that I had a text. I took my phone out of my pocket and read the text than looked up at Fang, "We have to pick up ari after school Dr. M has something to do."

"Ok."

When got home after picking up ari our 7 year old brother we found Dr. M and Jeb standing in the kitchen. When we walked in Dr. M looked up at us and had a huge smile on her face and announced, "we're going camping."


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) hey guys first off i would like to thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome and for those people who have been mentioning the capil problem i went back and capitalized every thing in all of the chapters so no more complaining... ok im done with my rant read on**

"Yesterday, I had the most TERRIFYIN' experience! …Last night, I was all alone in my room… when outta nowhere…CAME THE SMELL OF A FART THAT WASN'T MINE!" Gazzy explained.

It's been two days since the whole Fang is my brother thing and Dr. M dumped the whole we're going camping this weekend thing. It's now Friday the family's leaving for camp tonight. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy have been sitting with me, Nudge and Angel since then. Gazzy is currently telling one of his usual fart stories.

I was sitting at the table lost in my own world when all of a sudden I'm being shaken. I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"What I asked?" I asked

It was Nudge that answered "did you not just hear me scream into your ear?"

I shook my head no, "which ear did you 'scream' into?"

"Left."

I stretched rolling my eyes, "well of course I couldn't hear you I'm deaf in that ear. it's been like that for almost 9 years now."

**(a/n) im sorry for the short chapter but i like cliffys and this seemed like a good place for one next chapter will be the camping trip with an extreme cliffy.**

**please review**

**alex over and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) ok i'm posting a second chapter because well you guys are awesome and because i just didn't want leave you with that snippet of a chapter i posted earlier so please enjoy this longer chapter read one**

_Plop_. I fell on to the bed at the lake house we were staying in. I rolled over and looked out the window there was a gorges right below the lake hose was a dock which lead out to a huge lake and when I mean huge I mean huge where it's about two miles just to get to the other side. On the other side of the lake was a single mountain. It was a pretty dame amazing view if I say so myself.

_Knock knock_.

"Come in," I sat up as fang walked in to the room, "what do you want?"

Fang sat next to me on the bed, "you never told me," he said looking at me.

I looked back at him "I never told you about what?"

"Your ear." His eyes were swirling an emotion that I didn't recognize.

"I did tell you along with everyone else."

His jaw twitched "before."

I looked out the window "oh."

_Flashback__**:**_

_"WHAT." Nudge yelled._

_"Ow, god nudge that was loud." Angel complained rubbing her ears._

_"Cool now we're like twins or something." Iggy said throwing his arm around me._

_"How so?" I asked shoving him off of me _

_"Well I'm blind and you deaf, that's gotta have some sort of connection." _

_I went back to eating my lunch, Iggy was bugging Gazzy, Nudge was talking to Angel about some shoe brand, and Fang was sitting there with hurt in his eyes, not that I would know I was too busy eating my lunch._

_End flash back_

Fang just stared at me with the same hurt in his eyes as before but because I didn't see it before I didn't recognize it. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't find it important."

The hurt in his eyes intensified. Fang put his hand up to my ear. "How?"

I put my hand on top of his, "I got into a fight." I looked into his eyes getting lost in all the emotion that was swirling in them.

Unconsciously I began to lean forward as did fang. We were barely an inch apart, all I could see were his obsidian eyes.

"MAX, FANG DINNERS READY!" DR. M called from down stairs.

I and fang flew apart but catching and holding each other's gaze before heading out of my room.

**(a/n) ok i'm sorry i lied in the last chapter about the major cliffy i was originally not gonna write this but it helps lead to later events anyway please review**

**-alex over and out-**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n) happy Halloween i'm so excited my birth days in one week also thank you so much for the reviews so as a thank you i'm posting a major chapter also i wrote this entire chapter during school so you guys better be happy. read on**

After dinner I went out to the dock and sat on the edge peering out on to the lake admiring the gouges view.

I was sitting there for maybe a half an hour to an hour when Fang came and sat next to me with a thump. I looked at him and was stunned. The way that the light from the sun set was hitting him I swear if he wasn't clad in black he'd look like and angel, but he was clad in black so he looked more like a fallen angel. He was completely silent which added to his look.

I just stared at him for what felt like forever. Eventually I began to feel tired so I rested my head on the softest thing near me, that just so happened to be Fang's shoulder.

I woke up a while later but kept my eyes closed and didn't move. I felt warm covering me. I breathed in and recognized Fang's scent and guessed that it was his jacket. Then I realized that I was lying down on his lap. Though I wasn't sure when I moved.

All of a sudden Fang started to stroke my hair and began whispering.

"Why do you have to be so stupid Max?" I stiffened at this.

"You always hold all of your emotions in and never share any of it with me." He sighed

"You know I'm always here for you know matter what I'll always support you." He tilted his head back and stared at the sky.

I drifted back to sleep as he hummed an unfamiliar tune.

The next day I woke up in my bed. I sat up confused then last night came rushing back to me leaving me even more confused. I got up and went down stairs and found everyone was already up.

"Hi Maxi breakfast is ready." Ari said running up to me with a big smile on his face.

I said ruffling his hair "ok buddy."

I walked into the living room and saw Jeb sitting in a recliner and Fang on the couch. I went and sat next to Fang. I caught his gaze for a half a second blushing as a remembered last night then shook it off thinking he probably meant it as my brother….right.

During breakfast Ari begged me and Fang to take him fishing. After some deliberation between Jeb and DR. M I and Fang ended up taking him.

Fishing was horrible. Well not exactly horrible it was extremely boring and awkward. All we did was sit on the dock in some chairs while Ari sat on the edge holding a fishing pole that had no hook. (You can never be too careful.) Well anyways we sat there in silence save for Ari's complaints about not catching anything for like 2 hours. I glanced at Fang every few minutes, whenever our gaze connected my mind would go back to last night causing me to blush and even though it was faint I'm pretty sure Fang was blushing to.

I was so relieved when the camping trip was over. I'm not sure why but now whenever I see Fang looking at me I blush. It's really starting to annoy me.

Anyways today is Wednesdays me, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang are leaving school. Gazzy and Iggy are talking about their latest bomb, listening to Nudge explain to Angel about some makeup product and how to put it on, Fangs just following and listening. Nudge looks up from Angel and stops as does everyone.

I look to see what their looking at and their standing in of us is me or at least that's what you would think at first glance, but you don't have to look too hard to see that the me standing in front of me was dressed in clothes that I'd never were. **(a/n) please tell me that I'm not the only one who** **thinks that sentence was really confusing.**

"Hey maxi how you been." The other me says with fake enthusiasm.

I scowl at my twin "Maya."

**(a/n) as i promised a major cliffy please review**

**-alex over and out-**


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n) im sorry it took me so long to update it took me forever to fiquer out what i wanted to do with this chapter then last night it just came to me when i was brushing my teeth. once agian this entire chapter was written during school im currently in math while very one i know is off due to it being election day also thanl you so much for the reviews i was worried for a little while there anways read on**

I ran into my room slamming the door hard enough that it cracked slightly. I fell on to my bed and screamed into my pillow till I started to lose my voice. I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked my voice cracking

"It's me," Said Fang, "can I come in?"

"Yeah." I mumbled sitting up my eyes blood shot and my face flushed.

Fang came in the room and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest clinging to him like my life depended on it. Then I started to cry.

I the great and invincible Maximum Ride was crying no I wasn't crying I was bawling my eyes out to the point where I could barely breathe.

**_Flash back_**

_"What do you want?" I growled at Maya._

_"Oh is that anyway to greet your sister whom you haven't seen in almost 9 years." Maya said with fake innocence._

_"I don't have a sister." I spat._

_Maya walked closer to me as a large group of curious students started to surround us._

_"Aw maxi don't say things that you don't mean." Maya cooded_

_My face was turning red with anger "what makes you think I don't mean it. As far as I'm concerned you died the day you left with our mother!"_

_Maya's face hardened "fine I'll be dead to you but I need to talk to you."_

_"Fine talk." I glared at her._

_She looked around us "alone."_

_I crossed my arms "no you are gonna say whatever you have to say right here and now."_

_Maya looked at me with her eye's pleading "please Max."_

_I was sorting to get impatient "I'm waiting."_

_"It's about mom." She said her voice strained._

_"What about her." Venom dripping from my voice._

_"Sh…. She's," Maya stuttered, "dead."_

_I didn't know what I was expecting to hear it sure wasn't that. Whatever defenses I had against my emotions crumbled then and there. I did the only thing I knew how to. I ran. I ran through the crowd of students that were surrounding us knocking a few of them down. I ignored the calls from my friends. I just ran. I didn't really have a destination in mind but my feet carried me home._

_End flash back _

I cried into Fang's chest for what felt like forever. Gradually my cries turned to sobs then to sniffles. When I finally loosened my grip on Fang I found that my hands were numb from lack of blood flow.

Eventually Fang got up and left the room. I just fell on to my side not moving. Fang came back 5 minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate with two marshmallows in it. I sat up and saw that he had changed his shirt. Probably because the shirt he was wearing before was soaked.

Fang came over and handed me the cup. I wrapped my hands around it absorbing the warmth of the cup. Fang began to rub my back as I sipped the hot coco.

"Thank you." I croaked my throat sore from crying.

"Max," Fang whispered, "you don't have to thank me. I told you before I will always be there for you, I'll do anything for you I'll even lay my life down for you."

Fang stood up and pulled my head close to his chest and kissed me on my head then left the room.

I just sat on my bed in complete shock. I don't know which I was more in shock of the fact that Fang just made a small speech or what the speech was about. either way i was still shocked.

That was when my roller coaster of a life went for its second drop.

**(a/n) ok sorry for the chapter being short but to make it up i made sure to add fax anyways please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n) ok im sorry that it took me so long to post this i have no excuses also i'd like to thank all my reviewers. ok before you start reading this chapter wasnt even supposed to happen but in English we had to write a story about the world ending and there had to b a story behind the story so in sted of writing a completely different story i deiced to just add this chapter ok rant finished enjoy**

The next day after I'd finally regained my senses I went down stairs to the living room when we heard the news. I had just convinced myself that nothing worse could happen to me so I didn't believe it at first. DR. M burst in to tears as Jeb comforted her. Ari just stood there in confusion. And I, well I just collapsed on to the floor. Fang came up to me and tried to comfort me, after what happened last night it didn't really surprise me.

The news reporter started to speak again, "I repeat that NASA has reported that in three days' time an asteroid will hit the earth. They are doing everything that they can to stop it but due to lack of time and equipment there is only a .01% of stopping it. NASA is advising everyone who live along the coast as well as on flood plains to evacuate immediately and move to higher ground," the reporter but her hand up to ear and started to nod, "just in the president of the united states has now declared that all form of work has been shut down until after the asteroid hits he also says that you may go to work or school if you wish but he would like everyone to spend time with their loved ones before it all ends. But he himself will continue to work with NASA to try and stop the asteroid which has been confirmed to be the size of a large couch though that may sound small it's enough to cause major devastation…."

Jeb turned off the TV and stated "tomorrow you can go and hang out with friends the day after we will go and contact family and on the last day we will be together now go and get ready for dinner."

I stood up and looked at Jeb in confusion he was never one to take charge yet he is.

"Jeb I need to talk to you after dinner." I said to him before walking away to get ready for dinner.

When I got up to my room I sent a mass text message to Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy telling them to meet me and Fang tomorrow at the park by the swing set at 9:30. Within 5 minutes of the text m phone started to blow up with their replies.

Angel- **I'll try and make it my parents are completely freaking out about the whole asteroid thing also are you ok you completely freaked yesterday.**

Iggy- **Sure thing bestie anything for you if you want I'll even be your shoulder to cry on… but seriously are you ok do you need me to come over there I know Fang is there but as you know he's not good with emotional drama anyways text me back soon.**

I snickered at Iggy's text thinking about the irony of the whole situation.

Gazzy- **I'll see if I can get out also did you hear about the asteroid I can't wait I know that if could kill thousands of people but the explosion will be awesome.**

Nudge- **OMGZ MAX ARE YOU OK LIKE WHO WAS THAT GIRL SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE YOU (insert really long rant here) … OH AND YEAH I CAN MEET YOU TOMORROW ALSO HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THAT ASTROID THING THAT'S GONNA HIT THE EARTH LIKE THAT'S CRAZY BUT I THINK THERE LYING TRYING TO SCARE EVERYONE AND STUFF (Insert really really really long rant).**

After I finished reading the text messages (it took longer than accepted due to Nudges rants) I went down stairs and had dinner. After dinner I went upstairs and went up to bed and let everything sink in. a little while later Fang came in to my and lied down next to me I curled next to him trying to warm up I not sure why but I was freezing. Gradually I feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up and found that fang was gone and was covered with blankets. I rolled over and looked at the clock and so that it was 9:00. I shot out of bed and hurriedly got dressed and ran down stairs and saw Fang in the kitchen making coffee.

When I got down stairs he handed me the cup. By the time we finished drinking the coffee I looked at the microwave clock and saw that it was 9:12, I looked at Fang. He nodded and grabbed his keys, we went out the door and drove to the park.

On the way to the park the town looked like a complete ghost town. No one was out, there were several houses that were boarded up. And even though I've lived in this town my whole life it seemed completely foreign.

By the time I and Fang got to the park everyone else was already there. As soon as I walked up to the swing set I was tackled by Nudge who was going off about the asteroid and if I was ok I'm pretty sure I caught her saying something about fashion.

"Nudge I know your happy to see me but you got to get off of my I breathe." I gasped while pushing her off.

"But seriously Max are you ok?" She asked while getting off of me.

"Yeah I am now that you're off of me." I said

"Max she doesn't mean now she talking about yesterday." Angel said helping me up.

"Yeah it's just that that wasn't what I was expecting to hear….." I stopped and realized that it was becoming hot and fast. I looked around and saw that it was brighter than it should be for this time of day.

Then it hit me the reason why the town looked so foreign was because everything was casting a double shadow. Then I looked up and saw the sun or at least something that looked like the sun it was coming toward us getting bigger and bigger. Then I remember Jeb talking to dr. m last before I went to bed. Jeb was saying that NASA had a way to save the earth. It was something like they would try and accelerate the asteroid toward the earth in hope that the pressure would cause it to explode.

Then I realized that the thing coming toward us was the asteroid. Out of some instinct I ran to Fang and just held him. From the bottom of my heart I knew that in my final moments I wanted to be in his arms.

Fang must of realized what was happening because his eyes were swirling with emotions I could only make out a view but I could see fear and I think comfort almost as if he was feeling the same way I do.

"Fang I… I ….. I." I stuttered.

He silenced me by kissing me. I'm not sure what I kiss is supposed to feel like this one felt amazing. His lips were soft against mine. It felt like a current of electricity was coursing through me.

After what felt like a lifetime we reluctantly parted.

Fang started to speak "I know Max I do to."

Then he kissed me again. I don't remember anything after that accept for an extreme heat then this slight feeling of being pushed down.

Then I gradually opened my eyes then realized that I was staring at my ceiling. I felt I warmth on my stomach. I looked at it and saw it was Fang fast asleep.

I blinked and realized that everything that just happened was just a dream. Then I realized something else.

I was in love with my brother.

**(a/n) ok i hopeed you really liked my treat of an extra long chapter with lots of fax. please review lets see if we can reach 20 **


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n) i am so sorry for not updating for over a week but i was really busy after i posted the last chapter i went camping with girl scouts the i had a bunch of stuff for school then i went camping again and now i'm sick i know you guys don't want to hear exsuses also id like to thank mny reviewer i was so happy cause whenb i left for camp on friday i had 18 reviews but when i came home i ad 22 i was so happy i started to jump around like a cat on catnip so please read on.**

Gradually I sat up, being careful not to wake fang. I wasn't careful enough though. Fang fell back on to his knees stretching.

He carefully looked me over, "You ok?"

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed "I'm better now." my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Fang asked his eyes laughing.

I blushed "I guess so."

i looked around the room stretching "what time is it?"

fang looked at the clock, "12:16"

fang got up and left the room leaving the door opened. i followed him into the kitchen.

i sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island and laid my head down. Fang was looking through the fridge for something to eat. "what do you want?"

"do we have any bacon?" i closed my eyes.

fang nodded.

"i could go for a B.L.T. right now."my mouth watered.

fang pulled out the bacon and start to make it. i got up and pulled out the bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo and put it on the counter.

i sat back down at the island and rested my head in my hands. gradually i began to scan the dream i had most of it i don't really remember it well but the one part that i remember most is the kiss, i blushed as i thought of this. then i realized something strange about it. i could feel the kiss.

though i'm not an expert i'm i know that you can't feel in dream but i can still feel the kiss on my lips. i could still taste it. (a/n) god that sounds so wrong

i looked over at fang who was taking the bacon out of the microwave. i could feel myself blushing.

after about five minutes fang came and sat down next to me, B.L.T.'s in hand. I took the one that he made for Me and took a bite.

"Speak." I looked up at fang in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were tossing and Turning." Fang look me in the eyes.

"When I was sleeping?" He nodded.

"I had I weird dream but I don't really remember it," I lied.

Fang gave me a look of disappointment that I just badly missed.

"What do you want me to talk anyways?" I asked before biting in to my sandwich.

"anything." fang said running his hand through his hair.

i hid my smirk behind my sandwich, fang knew me so well. whenever i'm upset or angry (mostly angry) he always listens to me rant about whatever i'm upset or angry about knowing it helps me calm down, then he goes and make me some hot coco or gets me some cookies.

i sighed and began my long needed rant, " well i guess i should start from the beginning. the girl that you saw at school yesterday was my twin sister maya. when jeb and my mom 'anne' separated maya went with my mom," i breathed in deeply, "i would have gone with my with my mom but she wouldn't be able to support the two of us. when they left i hated them i didn't understand why i couldn't go with them. mind you i was only seven, but i understood enough to know that i probably wouldn't see my mom again. after a while i forgave my mom but i channeled all my anger toward maya. i hated her for the fact that she took my mom away from me," i put my sandwich down and leaned back in my chair, "then when you and dr. m came into the picture i convinced myself that jeb was trying to replace mom and maya with you and dr. m, maybe he was," i closed my eyes, "that's why i always hated you. i know that you never did anything to deserve it. i just missed my mom and even though i hated maya i still missed her, she was my sister my best friend, instead of crying i turned to fighting," i pointed to my ear, "that how i went deaf. i went up against a bunch of high schoolers a few weeks before i met you. they beat me up really bad, one of them hit me so hard that my eardrum exploded so bad that it couldn't heal." i sighed, "so when maya showed up yesterday she stirred up a lot of emotions that have been dormant for a long time. then when she told me that mom," i paused, "died i just lost it. even though i knew that i probably wouldn't see her again, i knew that she was still out there, that there was still was a chance of seeing her again no matter how slim the chance."

i felt tears welling up in my eyes. i got up and went towards my room. i stopped at my door and rested my head on it. i felt tears run down my face.

i heard fang come up behind behind me. "max." i didn't move.

"it's ok to cry." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"why, why does this happen to me." i sobbed, "what did i do to deserve this."

i turned and looked at fang. his face was completely calm but his eyes were full of worry. just looking at him comforted me. "why."

"why what?" fang raised an eyebrow.

"why do you help me even though i treat you the way i do?" i stared into his eyes.

fang's eyes were filled with emotion "because i want to." he slowly started to lean closer.

"fang wait," he stopped "we can't do this."

"why" there was a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"we're siblings" i whispered.

he started to lean forward again, "if i cared i wouldn't be trying in the first place."

then he kissed me. it was only a quick peck but still a kiss. god did it feel good, it tasted and felt just like my dream, but to my disappointment it was over as soon as it started.

i looked up at him and blushed.

"be mine" i looked in to fang's eyes stunned, "i know you heard me at the dock, so i know you know how you feel about you." i just stood there in shock, "i also know you feel the same." he let go of me. i rushed in to my room and leaned against my door, my breath becoming short and shallow. "max please think about it, i will wait as long as it takes." he stepped away from the door and went to his room.

i collapsed on on my bed. my mind going a million miles a minute. but of all the things running through my mind one thing stood out the most.

i was in love with my brother, and he was in love with me.

**(a/n) so to make up for my lateness i made sure to make this chapter extra long and have lots of fax. this chapter was kinda hard to write especially at the part when max was explaining about her life it brung up some old feelings about my own mom (to all my family reading dont you dare say a thing) but enough of the depressing stuff please reveiw **


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n)as another im doing a double update yeah :D read on**

fang POV

i walked into my room and layed down on my bed. thinking of the events that have occurred over the past few hours.

flashback kinda

max was tossing and turning on her bed when i walked back into her room. pulled a blanket over her. then i knelt down next to her, watching her sleep.

she kept mumbling something. i realized she was saying my name. i leaned closing and tried to comfort her. then she started to stutter the word i as if she couldn't finish the sentence she was trying to say.

i ran through my head all of the sentences that started with i but were hard to say. then it clicked.

i leaned in and kissed her, now knowing what she was trying to say. i leaned back slightly "i know i do to." then i kissed again. i gradually began to fall asleep with my head on top of her.

end flashback

i rolled over on my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
